Conveyor systems are commonly used to move packages for various reasons. For example, those in the manufacturing and shipping industries often use conveyor systems to physically move packages from one location to another within a warehouse, distribution center or airport. “Packages,” as used herein, may include one or more boxes, crates, goods, containers, any other tangible item, or combination thereof.
It is often helpful to be able to track the flow of packages along a conveyor system. Movement characteristics, such as timing and positioning of each package, often need to be tailored to the needs of the particular manufacturer, shipper or, more generally, “user” of the conveyor system.